


Stains of a Sinner

by S_I_D



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Crossover, F/M, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor attempt of slow burning, Slang, The author has no idea what they're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_D/pseuds/S_I_D
Summary: In a World where Toons and Humans coexisted for the longest of time, the world has become a strange and bizzare place to live in, but nothing has changed when it comes to the Hinky side of New York City.Helen Stine a journalist around the age of 31 was offered a job by two toons, to Snoop around the devil's den, in order to throw him into the Can.But will she successfully completed her job or will she have to pay the price of accepting the offer?(I'm bad with summaries)(This is a repost of a story I did a year ago but never completed it)
Relationships: Bendy/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shines down upon the busy streets of New York as the citizens go on to their daily activities, automobiles passing by, street performers playing in the morning sun, children running to school, and busy people and toons going to work, it was a normal day to everyone.  


Just in the outskirts of the city and into the nearby green farm lands of the region there stood a medium sized house, embroidered with floral paintings on it's window frames in different colors, a tiled roof in the color of light red with few molds of age, it was a quiet and peaceful house from afar even from the inside.

A lady, with an ashy brown hair of curls tied into a gorgeous bun, as she prepared herself, with some help, the maids helped her by assisting her with the choosing of her clothing, she was never really good with her fashion sense, especially in this age, the women then stood back as they take a look at their Mistress with adoration.

"Madame Helen you look so young in that dress!" One of the maids compliments as she intertwined her fingers, Helen then gave a smile and had to agree that the dress really suited her, a white ruffled and laced top that covers her neck and wrist, and a hip leveled of a dark royal blue skirt that is embroidered with curves, with some matching heels to finish the simple yet beautiful outfit.

"I wish I could have a body like yours, it's like you don't age at all!" One of the maids continued with pure adoration as she let Helen wear her favorite brown coat. Helen then simply just let out a smile,

"thank you ladies, but this beauty won't last very long, but I guess it's good to cherish this kind of beauty" Helen said a bit bashful by the compliments she's getting, she wasn't the only one who have this kind of trait, her mother still looks beautiful even when she's already aged, she guessed this trait runs in the family of her mother's side.

The door to the living room was then opened to reveal her mother rolling towards her in her wheelchair, with a beautiful smile on her wrinkled face.

"Helen dear have you taken your breakfast?" Her mother asked in an aged and caring voice as she held Helen's hand making Helen bend down to get to her height of view.

"I'm running late mother, but I'll be sure to take my breakfast in the city" Helen said as she smiled at her mother before giving her a kiss on the forehead, Helga gave out a satisfied hum feeling her daughter's love,

"alright then dear be careful on your way to the city okay?" Helen then smiled revealing her trademark dimple on the left side of her mouth, and just in time the sound of the carriage arriving in front of the house,

"Well I guess I'll be going now mother" she said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before taking her bag with her and greeted everyone goodbye.

"Goodbye Lady Helen!" All the maids said as she got in the carriage, "goodbye ladies, please take care of mother" Helen said as she looked at the driver who joyfully smiled at her as the horse started to gallop towards the city.

"Good mornin' Miss Helen!" He greeted her with an accent while tipping his hat towards her, Helen the smiled as greeted the goofy toon back

"Good morning to you too Redbeard, you seem happy, what happened?" she then rested her head on the chair as she waved goodbye to her mother and the maids in the distance,

"Beeeautiful Mornin' today Miss Helen! Today big ol Betty gave birth to 'er first baby that I've been waitin' for! Moma was sure 'appy that we finally got more cows in our barn!" Redbeard said while swaying side to side as if there were a music playing, Helen then smiled as she looked out the window and set her eyes in the seemingly endless green fields,

"well then congratulations, why don't you show me the calf next time?" Helen asked thinking of getting to look at an adorable baby cow for the second time,

"it will be my pleasure Miss Helen!" Redbeard joyfully agreed as he continued to rant on about yesterday and what to do today, he is just a bundle of sunshine to Helen and the other farmers that lived nearby.

This is Helen Stine, a woman by the age of 31, and is both journalist and a writer, she lives outside of the city with her old and aged mother Helga Stine, why are they living there you may ask, Helga wanted to live in a quiet, peaceful, and a spacious environment, be away from the troubles of the city, and to also keep her daughter from harm.

You see Helen used to serve the government as a Spy, when it was the time of war between the toons and the humans, it was never really a good time, her father was drafted, leaving her and her mother alone, it was difficult,

she was offered to become a Spy by one of her former colleague who was at that time working for the government, after the first spy before her got captured and killed, she was told that she is the perfect replacement for the role, she was smart, and persistent but she was never really good in combat like most women in that day and age.

Although the idea of becoming a spy was very fictional and "out of this world" to even think of but then again some impossible things can come possible

She pursues her offer to become a Spy after hearing her father was missing in action, she continues to believe that he is alive and somewhere within the enemy base, in hopes to maybe find him while she goes along with her missions. Her mother was up against this idea but seeing to how her daughter was determined to find her father once more she let her go.

On the day the war ended by the two opposing sides forming a trues, her job as a Spy ended, in exchange to the role she once had, her experiences in the past gave her unforgettable nightmares and fears, despite successfully completing missions and earning the promised money from the government, she wasn't successful on finding her long lost father, this made her feel unaccomplished, it was at this time that she decided to let go of her believes that her father was still alive, it was a difficult thing to let go especially her mother, who had a hard time trying to get over her husband's "death".

As the years passed Helen then became a Journalist, then became an author of a book she wrote called "Through The Eyes Of A Raven", it was her own choice, when she realized that she loved to tell stories that is based on a real life situation or event, she wrote down multiple journal entries about various happenings in her country and then transport it into her novel, illegal, supernatural, and political subjects, and well let's just say she wasn't that successful in being a journalist or author more than her being a Spy, but she loved to write her personal experiences which made her not give up on her role.

  


The smell of smoke and pastry filled her noes, as they got nearer to the entrance of the city, she stuck her head out through the window and took in the intoxicated air and let out a sigh.

  


"Hello Rosewood " she thought to herself

  


The Horse continued to gallop into the crowded streets with caution this time, as loud vehicles, people and toons passed by, tall streetlights, houses and buildings in various sizes and designs, and the lack of greenery made the mammal on edge. Redbeard took notice of this and decided to comfort the horse just in case things get out of hands,

"don't worry girl daddy's got ya!" He said while guiding the horse through the streets, the horse then managed to calm down after a few moments of being guided and not really getting into accidents, Redbeard then leaned back to the opening behind him and asked Helen,

"So where ya gettin' down Miss Helen?" Helen then snapped out of her daze as she looked around for a bit before taking out a letter that was sent to her and read the location for their meeting,

"To the Town's Hall, oh and once we arrive there you can head home if you want, your horse seems like it can't handle a crowded place" Helen said while making sure that she brought everything she needed in her bag, she knew that this wasn't the usual horse that Redbeard used to travel with, the former one got old and weak and ended up staying in the barn, which is unusual for a horse to be doing, but then again everything has their limits.

"Are ya sure Miss Helen? Cause it's really difficult to find a carriage that travels outside of the city" the toon said as he took a turn,

"There are Taxi Cabs I can take but it causes a lot of money" Helen then checked her wallet to see if she had enough money for a Taxi Cab, well it's just enough if she persuades the driver for a discount, Redbeard then spotted the Hall and picked up the horse's pace,

"Alright then Miss Helen be careful on your way!"

Redbeard said as he went down and opened the door for her before taking her hand in his round and large ones to guide her down the small stairs of the carriage,

Helen then thanked him as she gave him a quick and rewarding kiss on the cheek as comical hearts started to float out of his head and pop like bubbles, his hat floated a few inches high before landing back to his half-bald head and letting out a sigh, this actions made Helen laugh for a bit, finding it cute, cartoon logic was always funny to Helen.

"Goodbye Redbeard, be careful on your way back as well" Helen greeted as the sight of the carriage disappeared into the city streets, Helen let out a sigh and turned to look to the large white building behind her, this Hall was the biggest building in this city due to the amount of offices that are held inside, this place somehow works as a police station and at the same time a place for business meetings, she then went through the glass doors as the guard greeted her while he opened the door, she was then greeted with a busy lounge covered in white polished tiles, ceiling decorated with carvings of roses and leaves and a medium sized chandelier in the middle.

"Lots of things have changed since my last visit here…" Helen thought to herself as she sat down in one of the waiting benches, things surely have changed, the people, the structure, even the designs, as far as she can remember, this place was never really that stylishly eye-catching, this made her think of setting her next book revolving around the time of dynasty, as she waited and think for an hour and a half, she started to grow impatient, thinking that this might just be a random person or toon setting her up or pranking her for still accepting offers despite her poor reputation, this her check the letter time from time again just to make sure that it was a legitimate business letter, and it really was, but just before she could leave she heard a man's or a Toon's voice call out to her,

"Excuse me, are you perhaps the Journalist and Writer I've sent the letter to?" She turned around to see a black suited toon with a blue necktie, and a mug for a head, with a blue and white straw sticking out from it's rim, she then took notice of his gloved hand was pointing at the letter she was holding, she then put two on two together and realized that this was the person who sent her the letter, her age has made her slower than usual,

"ah, yes that's me, um the name's Helen Stine" she said as she shook his hand and smiled, the toon does the same as well, as he smiled,

"pleasure to meet you Madam Helen, the name's Mugman, well it's quite obvious" he said as he pointed towards his head and let out a chuckle, Helen chuckled as well, he looked around for a bit until he found the large clock on the wall and back to Helen, and motioned her to come with him,

"How long have you been waiting here if you don't mind me asking" Mugman asked as he continues to slow down his pace just for Helen to catch-up with him, he was a tall toon after all,

Helen looked to the side for a bit trying to find a way to not sound annoyed,

"Just an hour and a half" Mugman groaned to himself the moment he heard her reply, he then massages his temples clearly annoyed by something or someone,

"I'm so sorry that I made you wait for a long time, I had to take care of my brother's mess, and he kept saying that you'd be coming late anyway, guess he was wrong" Mugman was visibly guilt ridden to have a woman wait for him for a long time, she found it rather sweet of him,

"No worries, I'm just an "early bird", I'm quite used to this type of thing" Helen said as they started to head out of the Hall, Mugman then head towards his car that was an expensive black car, the toon then opened the door for Helen to get in before him.

  


Once inside the car Mugman looked at the driver for a bit before facing back to Helen and asked,

"You haven't, perhaps, taken your breakfast right?" Mugman asked, just before Helen could answer her stomach growled in hunger making her feel embarrassed, Mugman then told the driver to bring them to the nearest coffee shop for Helen to take her breakfast, Helen was about to protest since they haven't really discussed their business yet,

"I haven't taken my breakfast as well, so no worries, Madam Helen" Mugman said while patting his empty stomach, he had to take care of a lot of things back in the business, after his dear brother got into some trouble, making him have to attend multiple press conferences just to clean his name or "their" name at this point.

The coffee shop was rather small in size and not much people where in it, two stories high, the place looked simple in both outside and inside, she expected a grand coffee shop where most wealthy people would buy their well baked pastries, but then again this one of the time to never really judge a book by its cover.

Mugman approached the counter and talked to the barista for a bit before Mugman motioned for Helen to follow him upstairs,

"It's better to talk about our business here, this case is rather classified, and it'd be bad if someone accidentally eavesdropped on our conversation" Mugman said while leading then to the second floor, there a long coffee table was placed surrounded by a long black sofa, on the sides of the walls were bookshelves stacked with various kinds of books, and on the far end of the room there stood a small TV with a record player playing the greatest hit song of this year, Mugman brought in some prepared coffee and placed them on the coffee table along with some sugary pastries, and motioned for Helen to take her seat,

"We can discuss our matters here, for now, let's enjoy our breakfast while we wait for my brother to arrive" Mugman then picked up a cookie and ate it before mixing the sugary goodness with the well brewed black coffee,

Helen decided to busy herself by reading one of the books while listening to the alluring, manly voice of the singer that fills the silent room, she can see why this song is a great hit, it was calming, and beautiful, the instruments blended together with the voice of the singer who keeps hitting the perfect notes and keys every single time, with a sense of mischief lingering with his voice, if memory serves her right the name of the singer is Andy Benjamin, he was not only popular to women but to the paparazzi as well, she wondered how long will this singer stay on the Top.

"I can't stand his voice, it's so damn annoying" A voice suddenly snapped Helen out from her dazed thoughts , as she looked around and spotted the time only to see that she has been staring at the book for just 10 minutes, Mugman looked at the door as the person or toon who said those harsh words came through revealing a man, who wore the same suite as Mugman but has a red necktie, and his head was that of a cup with a red and white straw hanging from the rim, he looked similar to Mugman, who was just finishing his cup of coffee,

"This must be the brother that Mr. Mugman spoke about" Helen thought to herself as she sat up straight and unconsciously sipped on her empty cup before giving it to Mugman who was finished with his cup.

"You finally came brother, Helen meet Cuphead, Cuphead meet Helen" Mugman said while taking his now empty cup and putting it in the sink as he washed his ungloved hands

"Why in the world are you listening to this demon's voice?" Cuphead said while stopping the music from playing, he then looked at Helen and then straightened himself,

"My brother doesn't like the singer too much, let's just say that he hates him with a passion for no reason" Mugman whispers to Helen

"Guess you aren't wrong when you said he hated him with a passion" Helen thought as she watched the toon angrily stopped and music player.

"But why go as far to call him a Demon?"She thought

"Pleasure Madame Helen, sorry about that earlier, just have some beef when it comes to devils and demons, wait aren't they the same thing?" Cuphead said while taking a seat across her as he placed down a brown briefcase and took a cookie from the basket, he laid back as he chewed on the cookie with a lazied expression indicating that he is the type to not really get into trouble with, cause he will most likely make the problem worse.

"Likewise, Mr. Cuphead" the lack of music made the room more awkward than when it was with her and Mugman together, with the sound of the running water could only be heard and the only thing keeping them company,

"So, why don't we get down to business?"

Mugman said as he wipes his hands with a towel before putting it back to where it once was, as the two brothers sat together, Cuohead brought out a briefcase that he brought along with him, Helen wondered to what kind of case this maybe, whatever it will be she knows she has to be ready for it


	2. Chapter 2

"So why don't we get down to business?" Cuphead opened the briefcase that within it was a pack of filed papers, Cuphead took some of the contents out and on the files were stamped with a red picture of a mug and a cup, Cuphead then gave one of the files to Helen who took it with curiosity in her eyes, the file was not so thick nor so thin, it was when Cuphead placed another file down and moved aside the briefcase and waited for Helen to open the file,

"Inside that file is what ya need to know and what ya should know, when it comes to this "job" were offering ya" Cuphead said with a tired voice as he laid back once more and crossed his legs, Helen took in every detail within the file, written inside are various illegal activities in both New York and other countries, human and toon trafficking, gambling pubs, illegal fighting rings, drug labs, and others, and as expected they're all lead by one toon or person that is named,

"Bendy?" Helen looked up from the file to the two toons who were occupied with the other files, well mostly Mugman, Cuphead then decided to start explaining the basic information that Helen needed to know, just to kill his current boredom,

"Yes the guy's name is Bendy, as far our resources says about him he is the "Big Shot" in the dark corners of New York, owns tons of business and can control it with the back of his hands like no problem, just by using his goons, money and connections he can get whatever he wants, guy is one of the Egg of the Gangsta world" Cuphead explained as he placed a stolen picture of Bendy with only his back being shown within a crowd of black coated men, he wore matching black Fedora, and just by his structure she can tell that he is a well built man, broad shoulders and a really tall height, waist was slim and fitting, just by his structures she can tell he was a Lounge Lizard, but then again she can never be certain.

"One of our guys inside his group manage to snatch this photo of him without getting detected, but it was the best guy could do, told us that his hound dogs are really cautious and attentive to their surroundings, so he can't really take a picture of his face" Helen looked down at the picture one more time before going back to the other files, her mind never left that fact that what they were dealing with was someone "bigger" than she expected to be,

"So what do you exactly want me to do or write about this man... or toon?" Helen then took out her trusty notepad and pen to start writing down the things she needs to know and remember, there was a moment of silence as Mugman stopped his checking of the files and then looked at Cuphead, Cuphead then gave Mugman a look to take his turn in explaining,

"Well you see Madame Helen, we want you to write a journal entry that is able to prove his crime activities and prove him guilty, by sneaking into his group, and- " "spy on him?" Helen cut Mugman off with a voice filled with dread as memories from her past experiences came flooding back to the surface of her brain, Mugman nodded in reply with firm,

"I- I'm sorry but I'm not fitting for this job, whatever the price is in return keep it and find another journalist or detectives for the job" this in turn made her stand up and gather up her things preparing to leave, but not before Cuphead placing his foot hard on the coffee table making her stop in her tracks,

"This fella can be anything and anyone he wishes to be, and as of now he could be anyone who has power over the government or whatever the hell rich people owns, which means he can control anyone and anything when he gets enough power, so if you or we don't do anything before he gets that power to control, not only you will get in trouble but everyone in New York will, or possibly the whole world " Cuphead said while looking at Helen with a fierce look on his face, this made her realized that what he said part wasn't exaggeration, there is a chance that this Bendy might control the world in a matter of years,

"And no matter how much evidence we have, the damn Buttons won't be taking it with a lot of salt, they'll just throw this info into the bag and act like they never really know about this information from the start" Cuphead said with bitterness in his voice, he was not wrong when it comes to this country's Police Force, they were ignorant and only showed concern when they are in the public eye, it was truly disgusting, and how did she manage to know this, it was just pure coincidence when she heard one of the cops complaining about how he hated people reporting crimes and making him do everything, and oddly ont only that cop had an attitude like that multiple of the police of this city are, and most were actually good ones.

Helen gripped her bag and decided to stay and hear their reasons, despite her yearning to leave and not have a sense of deja Vu, Mugman then rested his elbows on his arms as he looked at Helen with eyes that screams guilt,

"We also dug some information about you Madame Helen, and we're sorry that we didn't tell you about it sooner, we know that you're a former spy, am I not wrong?" Mugman said while intertwining his fingers firmly, Helen looked at Mugman as she slowly sat down with disbelief,

"And we know that you're traumatized by what you have to go through and we completely understand that, we know it's not easy" Mugman said while looking at her sympathetically, of course compare to their experiences in wars Helen's was by far the worst one, Helen was gripping her bag tightly as her heart was starting to rapidly beat in fear her sweat dripping down her head as she tried her best to not look back into the past,

"We know that you don't want to return to this kind of experience... but we've already asked multiple people to take this role and they couldn't out of fear, we also tried multiple detectives to help us in this but they just wouldn't accept" Mugman reasons to Helen as she combed her hair back messing it up completely as it started to itch, she wants to help she really does, but at the same time she doesn't want to experience the same thing she went through years ago, and it wasn't a lie when she kept regretting that she accepted the offer years ago, but then again it's her and her mother's safety, versus the whole Country's safety, she was yet again acting selfishly, it's too much for Helen to think of making her head spin in stress, everything was happening way too fast for her in just one meeting.

"Just... give me some time to think…" Helen said while holding the sides of her head, Mugman then looked at his brother who just let out a sigh, he then scratched the back of his head and then stood up to leave the room,

"Phoning the love birds and update them with this, we'll give ya time to think, but there ain't no rejections, sooner or later Mr. Diabolo will start reeking havoc " Cuphead said with a fiery tone then head down stairs with his hands in his pockets

The two were then left alone as Mugman then placed a card with both of their phone numbers written on it, Helen then took it in her hand and let out a tired sigh,

"Don't mind him, he calls anything or anyone that he really despise a Demon, as a matter fact that's the reason why he got into trouble this morning" Mugman said while shaking his head before continuing to pack the files,

"I'm sorry that we have to force you into this, it's just this man is a danger to everyone" Mugman said as he gathered the files, the only that had been visible in this toons eyes so far was guilt and regret, the more she looked at it the more she started to remember how she felt disappointed with herself, she then felt like she needed to know more about this toon if she was going to work with him and his brother, especially it'd be fair since they already know so much about her,

"I hope you don't mind me asking..., but why do you want to put him behind bars so badly?" Helen asked as she sat up straight once more trying to calm her rapid beats, Mugman then looked at her uncertain for a bit before letting out a sigh, his body was hunched over, as his eyebrows knitted against each other indicating that he remembers something he doesn't really want to remember,

"For revenge" Mugman finally said with seriousness in his eyes making him not the kind and gentle mug he once was seconds ago as he looked back to the files that was laying inside the unclosed case , indicating this Bendy has done something or has taken something away from the brothers,

"Revenge? For what?" Helen curiously asked wanting to know more about her client and the reason behind his want and need to shoot down the mob boss as soon as possible, Mugman then just stood up and gathered the packed briefcase and head for the door, visible discomfort was shown in his eyes as he held the doorknob,

"I'm sorry Madam Helen but I- I'll talk about it in another time, I'll call you a cab to bring you home" Mugman said with a pained smile as his grip on the leather handle of the case tightened, and with that he left, leaving Helen in the heavy weighted room with just her and her own thoughts, Helen then stood up as well as she dusted her dress before going out, maybe she was asking too much already for answers when the other clearly doesn't want to give her any, she speculate that the brothers lost someone special to them, which led them to do everything for revenge against this Bendy, but she can never be sure to her speculations, she decided that she'll just think about it on the way home, and possibly tell her mother-

"I can't tell mother about this… she might panic and stop me from doing anything that is related to this kind of activity...the things mother's do for their children…." Helen thought to herself as the past experiences of her mother being over protective of her made her mood more lighter, she understands that her mother is doing everything to keep her only loved one safe from harm, and Helen will be sure to do the same, she then went downstairs and saw a taxi cab waiting for her outside with Mugman giving some cash to the driver before opening the door for Helen to go in, Helen then looked at Mugman for a bit as he bowed to her as a silent greet of goodbye, Helen did the same as she went in, she wanted to say sorry for asking questions too personal, even though it wasn't that much, but she still felt guilty for this toon,

"To the Greenland Farm" Helen said as she laid back as the driver took off, she saw the cash in the driver's hand indicating that Mugman paid for her transportation, he was too kind compare to his brother who is a strong willed toon that doesn't fret to truly show his perspective of things, Helen then rested her head on the window as the buildings passed by her eyes as the sun that was high in the sky illuminated the the bright colors of the city, her mind then went back to the picture of Bendy, a pool of dread floated up in her mind as memories of a similar person that scarred her for life.

Mugman stared at the taxi cab as it slowly become smaller as it goes into the horizon of the streets, he then let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, he felt bad for dismissing her rudely, well in his eyes it was rude, the toon then looked at the direction of a phonebooth that inside was his brother talking on the phone with the other two people that will be helping them soon, after for a few minutes of waiting Cuphead went out of the booth and walked up to his brother with a slouched back, he looked rusty for his own age,

"So what did they say?" Mugman started to conversation as he watched the a street performer play his saxophone with experience and enjoyment, his brother then just shrugged his shoulders and took out a cigarette, bit off it's end and lit it up with his personal lighter that was carved and forged into high quality, he breaths in the tobacco and breaths out a trail of smoke into the intoxicated air,

"Allison, of course is on the phone, says that she and Thomas will be dropping by Madame Helen's, if she accepts the "job", but then again no rejections" Cuphead said while tapping the ashes of the cigarette on to the ground, Mugman nodded in confirmation as he checked his watch, it was about time that he needed to get it another press conference to clear up some mess within the company, he also was annoyed that his brother never really shows formalities to some of his other acquaintances,

"It's Mrs. And Mr. Conner brother" and with that Cuphead just let out a chuckle and head for his brother's car, they went in and the moment Cuphead felt comfortable inside he turned on the radio and relaxed in the fine tune of a beautiful female voice that sounded so soothing to his ears, as they took off Mugman threw a cash of money towards the street performer from awhile back, the man looked at the amount of cash and thanked Mugman to the top of his lungs with joy, Mugman waved back in reply as Cuphead let out a snort,

"You're a goddamn saint ya know that?, you need to change that or else Grifters will take advantage of it" Cuphead said as he draw out a breath of smoke, Mugman then gripped the steering wheel and his lips turned into a thin line,

"Like how you used to?" Mugman never really forgot the time his brother betrayed him and used his kindness as a way to get what he wants and needs, he never fully forgave him but deep down he knows his brother is trying his best to change himself, Cuphead then just continued to look out into the brightly lit city, feeling that there is no need of him to say anything back when it comes to his beloved brother,

the two were never like this, they used to be childlike even in their age, but ever since the last incident, they both have been distant and awkward with each other, but deep down inside they still love each other, after all they promised that "their brotherhood will never end, even to the end of the world".


	3. Chapter 3

Helen stared at the passing buildings, blinded by the speed the car was moving in, the sun was high in the sky as the light illuminated the busy streets, believe it or not Helen was mentally stressing out herself on the decision she had to make, she was still picking a side of her mind who screamed in two voices to be selfish or be a "hero" then again she was no hero, she won't take any credit in exchange of her sacrifices, but then again, it was better than carrying the guilt,

The song played in the radio was keeping her sleepy mind awake by its loud and catchy sounds, she never heard of this band or singer before, she guessed they were new, moments passed as the car slowly neared the exit of the city, but just before they could leave the city she thought of visiting someone she haven't seen in a while,

"Do you mind turning back? To Heavenly Toys?" The driver just simply nodded not forgetting to let out a sigh, after all payment for gas was expensive at times, he turned to car around and headed for the requested destination, it was a friend whom she met while searching for a birthday gift to give to one of her maid's daughter, both her and the maid were having difficulties to finding the right toy for her daughter until that said friend of hers came to the rescue and picked out the perfect toy, the most amazing part of his business is that he himself makes the toys, but most of them were squeaky toys and stuffed ones, he has been running this business for quite a long time already and his gift shop has become somewhat popular place for kids in this city to visit or buy from, he also has a strange liking to the color of green.

They then arrived by the entrance of the shop, she saw the man arranging the toys in different rows of shelves, varied in size, color, and style, and they all looked very adorable to any eyes of a child, and some terrifying to others, once she went up to the door a chiming sound filled her ears as the brunette turned around to see who his customer may be, only to see an old friend of his, a smile spread across his face as he went up to Helen and gave her a big hug,

"Helen?! Ahahaha! It's so good to see ya!" He said loudly while hugging her, his ever so present Irish accent lingered in his tongue signifying that this man haven't really changed since the last time they've met, which made her even more happy to know that his loud, bombastic and sometimes cranky self never changed, she hugged him back and patted his back, this man certainly showed no personal space when it comes to the people close to him, to him she was like his elder sister, she expected to see herself as a mother, but being a sister was lovely as well,

"It's good to see you too again, Shawn Flynn" Helen said as they broke their tight bear hug, he then looked at her with a big smile as he welcomed her into his shop, the place surely underwent some major upgrades and redesigns, it goes to show how much time and how long Helen stayed away from the city, the man then brought her to his living room which hid behind a door at the back of his counter,

"Oh man Helen, ya should've sent me a letter that ya were coming! could've cleaned up this mess!" He said while picking up some tailoring kits, fabrics, and unfinished Teddy bears, Helen then took her seat on the couch feeling relaxed as she took in the new look of the room, the living room wasn't so big compared to hers but it was just enough to fit 10 people in,

"Well I was supposed to go back home, but it was still too early to leave, so I decided to visit you" Helen said as she watched Shawn fumble around with stacks of fury fabrics, and bringing them into his work room, which was messy and filled with yarns, threads, clothings, and cottons in different colors, as far as she could see from outside, the place looked dim from her view, as she wondered if he even feels hot if he works there on some daily basis,

"Aaah yer too kind Helen! Never changed! Especially yer looks!" He said while dusting his black pants as he closed the door, he then sat across her and looked at her with enthusiasm,

"You look like ya haven't aged!" He said while letting out a laugh, he was truly an energetic man, she laughed as well and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Yes, many of my maids keeps telling me that, but I honestly agree with them" Helen said as Shawn let out a sigh,

"Ya cocky basterd! Man I wanna stay and look young too, I used to look so sexy when we first met right?" Shawn said as he motioned for his body and made a look of faked disappointment, this made Helen laughed and decided to stay here for the night in hopes to get her mind cool down, and probably decide on what to do, plus she felt the need to get updated to what's happening here in the city,

"Shawn you don't mind if I stay here for one night?" Helen asked as she fiddled with her fingers, Shawn then looked at her confusedly as he turned his body towards her,

"I mean of course I don't mind, but why?" He asked, Helen then looked at him for a moment and just let out a tired sigh,

"I just feel like I should get updated with things in this city, and just try to well…have fun I guess" she said while shrugging her shoulders, she rarely had her fun in the Greenfields, she mostly stayed inside of the house, and she would sometimes play with the children or check on the farmers, but she still felt bored inside, so she would just find herself writing her story or begging for a client to send her a letter to at least let her do something that would kill her boredom in her house, it's wasn't like she hated staying there, she loved staying there, but there are times where she would just at least have some fun,

"Ooh! Oh right nothin much to there in the Greenfields huh?" Shawn said while kicking his foot, "well then yer always welcome in my home! And if ya came here to look for fun, why don't we have fun tonight?" Shawn said as he placed in finger on his chin, thinking what kind of activities they could do for fun, Helen then try to at least think of something fun they could do here in the city, until the Shawn came up with one first,

"Oo! Oo! I remember this fancy speakeasy just busting down the street from here, why don't we get some drinks and celebrate our reunion there?" Shawn said while pointing his finger toward her direction, she chuckled at his childish manner even when he's at the age of 28, a speakeasy is what she expected from him and either way, she's quite interested in going to a speakeasy for once in awhile,

"That sounds like a good idea, but I have to change if the speakeasy is that "fancy", also do you mind borrowing me your phone? " Helen said while pulling on her sleeves, Shawn then raised both of his hand in the air with a playful smile in his face,

"Say no more Helen! I'll deal with yer dress for tonight! I believe I still have some of my wife's dresses here, oh and there's the telephone phone, be right back!" He said as he run upstairs in a hurried speed, Shawn was married to his wife Elizabeth, he WAS, she left him on the day she decided to go back to her home country and she wanted him to come with her, but he wanted to keep his business here running, this led them to separate and some of her belongings stayed with him, Helen was surprised that he didn't mind having her to wear some of his ex Wife's dresses, he even still called her "his wife",

"I guess he isn't completely over her, poor man" Helen thought with pity.

She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number of her house and asked for her mother's permission, it wasn't very hard for her to say yes when it comes to Helen being able to have some fun with one of her friends, after all Helen was never really a sociable person, she greeted her mother goodbye, and just in time heard Shawn come down with sounds of clothes ruffling, the dress his carried was dark green in color, it's designs was rather simple and not too noticeable, it was fit dress, that have a rough texture to it's skirting, the skirt length was until the calves the upper part was until the breast, and along with it was a light green fur coat, and not much design was put into this, it was simple and plain.

Shawn then placed the dress over Helen and smiled indicating that it fitted her, and he somehow looked sad as he looked at the dress, Helen felt guilty to wear the dress but since it was Shawn's choice to let her wear it, this might be his way of getting over their divorcement, she will do it just to make him feel happy,

"As expected, this will look good on ya! Oh wait, I forgot the heels!" He said as he went upstairs once more and came down with matching heels to go with the dress, he then placed it in front for Helen, to wear but she felt rather hesitant, as Shawn noticed this, he could understand why she would feel uneasy to wear something that belongs to someone that was once special to him, but then again he can't mourn for her forever, even though he still isn't over her, plus he doesn't really know what to do with the dress, he then just patted her shoulder,

"Don't feel guilty Helen" Shawn simply said with a smile, Helen then smiled back and nodded, she will do anything to keep her friend the way he is.

The sun settled within the horizon as Shawn closed the doors of his shop, and set the table for dinner, both Helen and Shawn spent their afternoon just talking about the things they've done since the last time they met, Shawn also talked about the things that changed here, the city underwent a really huge change, and Helen was having a hard time trying to wrap her head around the new information she's getting from Shawn, but it was rather fun to know new things, because she gets the chance to explore new places in the city when she gets the chance, as Shawn continues to talk, Helen thought of telling him the meeting she had with the brothers, she really needed to at least hear someone's opinions on what to do and what is the right thing to do, but then it would just ruin the fun they were about to have, but then again it won't hurt to try.

The sky fell dark, as the street lights turned on lighting the city streets in a beautiful scenery, all the stores closed down as tired workers went home with relief, partygoers march down the streets excited to dance away their stress, vehicles lit up the dark streets as they pass by like fireflies, Helen tied her hair into a bun as she applied a light colored lipstick, curled her lashes and wore the earrings and necklace Shawn gave her to fit with the dress, she then wore the dress and then her heels, she took a quick look at herself in the long mirror in the guest room that Shawn provided her to sleep in, she was surprisingly still fit, her curves still stayed the same but with a little weight and widnes, her face still indeed look kinda young with slight hits of wrinkles and age,

"Well wadya know! Fits like a glove" Shawn said as he stood by the door holding the green fur coat, Shawn himself didn't look bad, his brown hair was combed back, he wore a regular black suit, a black top hat, with a black bow ties neatly on his collar, this was actually the first time she saw Shawn wear a proper suit, she'd usually just see him in a harness and a polo shirt, Helen smiled and walked up to Shawn as he let her wear the coat,

"You don't look bad yourself, this is the first time I've seen you in a proper suit" Helen said as she hooked her arm around Shawn's as they went downstairs, Shawn just simply let out a chuckle,

"Yer right! So I guess this means this night will be extra special!" Shawn said as he led her out of the store and started to head down the sidewalk, Helen and Shawn continued to talk about the city as they strolled down the sidewalk, the night was still young to night shifters, party animals and flappers alike, the cold night air made her exposed skin shiver but she was glad that the coat was there to warm her, they then arrived at the speakeasy that had a large sign by the entrance that read "La Luna",

"La Luna…" Helen read out loud as they started to walk in, the guard greeted them as he opened the doors for them to come in, the place was indeed fancy as to what Shawn said about it, it had a wonderful sparkling glass chandelier in the middle of the ceiling that was designed by royal red curtains, the place was dimly lit and orange in hue, the tables were a polished brown, as the floor was tiled with gray, on the stage there was a blonde female performer that wore a lovely red dress with a matching red heels, and a parrot dressed in a suit and a top hat was on her shoulder singing along with her in glee, and just behind her were the band, playing with excellent performance, the place was really fancy than what she expected, a waiter then bowed to them as he led them to a vacant table for two which was near the stage, the place was really packed she was really surprised that a vacant table was still available for them.

The two then spent their time chatting and drinking about their days, routines, and funny happenings and encounters, just after a few minutes of drinking Shawn was feeling dizzy from the amount of beer he took in, Which was around 4 or 5 shots? Helen forgot, she also felt a bit dizzy from the amount of whiskey she's has been drinking, yes she drinks whiskey, but not much, just around 2 to 3 shots and she's out, she was no strong drinker but she enjoys to drink especially with a friend who knows everything about her, a sound of Shawn letting out a drunk groan brought Helen out of her thoughts only to see him halfway through his 6th glass before toppling over, but just when she thought he was completely knocked out, he immediately stood up,

"I! Gotta Iron my shoelace! ..." He then quickly head to the nearest bathroom and did his business, Helen looked back the amount of people who had their attention towards her, she then just smiled and waved them,

"It's okay, he's just had enough to drink" the people let out "oh"s and nods before going back to their business making Helen let out a sigh of relief, she completely forgot how loud and wild Shawn would be if he was completely drunk, but she was glad he was a bit sober, she wanted to tell him her problem today but she was just too distracted to the amount of storytelling and drinking they had, she guessed that she'll be telling him about it tomorrow, if he could wake up that is.

As time passed she eventually had her 4th drink, which was really not good in her state, she'd usually stop at the third, to prevent herself from vomiting, she started to wonder to where Shawn was, it had been already 2 minutes, just when she decided to check on him she felt the table moved, she then looked to where Shawn seat was and eventually saw someone, a toon holding Shawn's seat, with a comical wide smile on his face, his facial features, it was covered in black inky liquid that was dripping from the top of his horns, he wore a white glove on both hands and a black coat, and he was tall, really tall and broadly muscular, around 8ft high, she felt goosebumps rose from her back to her neck as her whole body froze, fear immediately went into her mind,

**"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"** He asked with a raspy voice, just by the presence of this toon she felt her body moved on it's own back to her sitting position, without even taking an answer he sat on Shawn's seat, as he rested his elbows in the table and loomed over her blocking the stage lights from illuminating her face,

**"So..mind telling your name, gorgeous?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So..mind telling your name, Gorgeous?"**

Her mind went blank for a bit, dread never leaving her system causing her palms to sweat, the being in front of her gave off a heavy scent of chemicals and toxicity, it was so strong it made her mind spin in dizziness making her absent mindedly stare at the half filled jar in front of her and the toon, she never saw this type of toon in this city before, all of the toon she's seen were childish looking and decent, but this toon was nothing like the toons she saw on the street this morning, her mind immediately went back on when the sounds of the trumpets and saxophone blasted in harmony with the other instruments, she looked back at the toon waiting for an answer from her with unexpected patience, she then swallowed the forming lump in her throat and took in a deep breath,

"H-Helen Stine…" she simply replied as she mentally screamed at herself "idiot!" for telling someone she doesn't know and looks too terrifyingly suspicious her full name, but it was her body moving in pure fear to the Toon's or the monster's voice and features, then she thought that maybe calling this toon a monster was rather harsh, she doesn't really know him and he might just be a decent and a good guy in the inside, she hoped she was right.

The toon then let out a deep **"humm"** and rested his head on his hands, as if he was trying to admire her, well she can't really tell, since he had no eyes, are there even eyes underneath that coat of ink on his face? This made her even more paranoid when she asked that question to herself, the toon then took the half filled jar and positioned it near to his grinning mouth,

**"Helen Stine, it suits ya"** he compliments as he drank from the jar and finished the beer in one go, he pushed the empty jar to the side and waved at the waiter for another one, the toon then placed his large gloved hand on his chin and leaned in closer to Helen who was far from comfortable,

**"Feel like I've heard your name before, or seen rather… where was it again?"** The toon continues to search his mind for the time he saw her name and until he found the memory not before letting out an **"ahh!"** Making Helen jump on her seat, she was undeniably tense throughout his whole thinking phase, how times had changed, she used to be calm in times of situations like this,

**"You're the writer of that book, "Through The Eyes Of A Raven" am I wrong?"** He said with a playful and creepy grin, Helen tried to think and find the right words to his knowledge of her book, she surely wasn't expecting him to know it, since it was never even well known in this region or any other places in New York, the waiter then came with a glass and a bottle of wine, he then placed both of them down and bowed towards the toon and left them, this made her think that this toon might be a regular in this speakeasy, which explains the people not bothered by his presence and the fact that the waiter knew what he wants to drink,

"Uh.. yes… I wrote it…" Helen replied hesitantly, the toon then opened the bottle with his thumb and poured some into his glass, the scent of cherry filled her nose making her feel nauseated once more,

**"Hmm, I was right then, Helen Stine, currently at the age of 31, living in the Greenfields"** He slyly said in a way that a newscaster would report in a radio station

**"I also read from the book that you're a Journalist perhaps?"** He asked once again as he took a sip from the wine and whirled it for a bit, Helen then nodded this time, feeling as if she completely lost her voice at this point, thanks to the whiskey she just drank and the amount of lumps she kept swallowing, she completely forgot how much information that the company who volunteered to help publish her book gave me the "Author's information" section of the book, she was sure that they said that they won't put too much information about her, boy was she gonna file a complaint on them,

**"You know, that book had me really hooked to no end, I kept rereading it"** he said while tapping his finger to the song,

**"The fact that a Raven is death itself, trying to kill the protagonist by switching her fate over and over again"** he this time stopped tapping his finger and just stared at Helen who was itching to run away as soon as possible, but strangely enough she found herself sitting still and unmoving on her chair,

**"But I'm really surprised to how much the protagonist is able escape from death time and time again, I really like it, or rather I love it"** his voice fell deeper the moment he said "love" it gave Helen another wave of goosebumps all over her body, as she wondered why a "fan" of her book had to be a terrifying ink monster,

"T-thank you… uh you're actually the first person or toon to tell me that…" she said with a steady voice, she decided to speak up if her being silent won't get her out then she might as well have to try talking herself out, the Toon's smile widen when he found out that he was the first one to ever compliment her work, and oh how saying that made things worse for her,

**"Really now? Hehe, I'm honored, it's a really nice story of treasuring every moment of living and not to waste it, you even gave it a rather bittersweet ending"** the toon said with pure amusement in his raspy and deep voice while now tapping his foot as a long thin devil tail appeared from behind an swung back and forth like a happy dog in front of it's favorite treat, the toon then leaned in once more but this time closer to her as she slowly leaned back trying to put some space for her to breath,

**"How about ya Toots? What will you do if death will never leave you alone, until you get the Big One?"** He said, Helen felt like she was about to fall off her chair the more closer this toon is closing in on her,

"If I were being targeted by death?..." she thought to herself as her dark eyes never left the inky face of the toon, as she let out a frightened,

"W-what are you talking a-about?" She wanted it to sound more steady and confident but it came out weak and scared which made the toon let out an amused chuckle and leaned back to his chair and finished his glass and poured another one,

**"I'm sorry hehehe, I just like to tease the people I find interesting, you don't have to answer my question if you want"** the toon then this time gave the glass to her and looked at the singer still performing on the stage, this made Helen think that this toon meant to make her feel scared and uneasy just because he found it amusing, this made her feel annoyed for a bit but she was glad that she had her personal space back and that this toon didn't have any ill intentions so far, just when she saw the chance to head to the bathroom to look for Shawn whom she almost forgot about, the toon then faced back to her and put all of his attention back on her once more making her retreat her plan.

The toon started to ask random questions to her that she, for no apparent reason decided to answer them truthfully, it was like she wasn't in her right mind when she's around this toon, the questions we're just normal questions you'd ask to a person you fancy, What are your favorite hobbies, flowers, chocolates, foods, drinks, and so on and so forth, and he would comment about her likings which she really don't ask for, it was rather strange for this kind of toon to fancy her, thinking about this made her feel grossed and scared, and she wasn't even aware he was interested in her until he started the questions, to be honest she doesn't even know if he do fancy her, perhaps he was curious after all he did say she was interesting to him.

Just when she felt like she had enough of sitting here with the toon the waiter came and asked her if she knew the drunk man who was creating havoc in the bathroom causing the other male customers to no use the bathroom, she then remembered that Shawn was still in the bathroom, she found this as a chance to leave, just when she was about to the toon then quickly grabbed her arm and stood up as well making her fully see to how truly tall he was, she was far from reaching his shoulders making her feel small and frail, his structure covered the light above her more frightened than before, she felt her shoulders shake from his grip on her arm which was firm not giving a chance to shake him off,

**"Where are you heading? We ain't done talking yet Toots"** he said with a voice that hinted annoyance and displeasure, Helen then tried to free her arm softly just to not cause any scene,

"It's my friend, he is that drunk man in the bathroom, I have to get him home" she successfully said firmly and kept her eyes on the toon who slowly let go of her arm,

**"Well then, let me help you with carrying him home"** he persistently said as he went ahead to go to the bathroom, Helen then took her coat and quickly ran after the toon,

"No! Uh there is no need, I can handle it myself!" She said slowly getting annoyed as the toon went in the men's bathroom and saw Shawn on the floor half conscious, waving his arms around, Helen quickly went to her "protective side", her fear of the toon was lessen and her only priority now was her friend who was completely drunk, she then went to Shawn and placed her hand over his sweaty forehead,

"Shawn? Are you okay? Shawn?" Helen asked while wiping off the sweat on his forehead, he was burning hot due to the alcohol, Shawn open his eyes and smiled when he saw Helen he then sat up and started to pinch her cheeks

"Hahaha! Helen! It has been a long time! I haven't seen ya in years!" Shawn stated drunkenly, the smell of vomit and alcohol filled her nose making her use her hand to cover her nose, she then used her free arm to lift his heavy body up, just when she could get up on her feet, the toon that was watching from the door lifted Shawn by his arm and easily brought him out of the bathroom, Helen panicked as she followed him out of the speakeasy, having zero trust for the toon her mind keeps putting dangerous situations to what the toon may do to Shawn who was still waving his arms around.

Once outside she then saw the toon letting Shawn in a cab and paid the transportation, the toon then looked back at her and placed his hands in his pockets and motioned her the taxi cab, a sly smirk was placed on his face when he saw the shocked reaction of Helen,

"Ah… I thought.. y-you didn't need to help, I told you I could do it myself..." she said catching her breaths as she just looked down and head to the cab as the door was opened for her by the toon who just kept a confident smile that before she was scared of but now it irritated her,

**"It would be rude of me to not help a little kitten like you"** he said while still smirking towards her, she in return just gave him a look before going in, this is a side of Helen that she couldn't deny was sometimes troublesome, she always and only cared about the people who are close to her to the point that she would even risk her pride and life if something bad happens to them, some people found it rather annoying in the past few years and she couldn't blame them, but it was a different story when it comes to her trust issues, once the toon closed the door, she looked at Shawn who saw already fast asleep, letting out a sigh she saw the toon waving at her as the car drove off.

Helen then rested her back on the chair and let out another sigh as she can't believe that a lot of things happened for one day, meeting her old friend, then a horrifying and annoying toon, and it was just a coincidence that this all happened due to her coming for her client, remembering that morning made her even more stressed knowing that she had to make a decision, instead of being relieved for this night she felt more stressed than before, the driver then asked to where they're dropping, she then told him the location of Heavenly Toys, as she decided to deal with this tomorrow once she goes back home to Greenfields.

The toon stared at the back of the taxi cab as he let out a chuckle remembering the sudden change of attitude of the little tomato from earlier, Helen was her name, he remembered clearly, such a pretty dame for her age, was all he could think in that moment, she was certainly his type the more he got to know her, even though he knew she was terrified by him which he found rather adorable, he felt like he needed to tell her something right before she left but he forgot what it was,

**"Oh yes, Bendy, my name, heh well there's always a nextime, I'll make sure that there is a nextime"** he said to himself as he then spun around and head back to the speakeasy, just when Bendy was about to head back in planning to ask for a "one night stand" with the blonde singer, he sensed someone standing from afar with a revolver in hand wearing a cheap tattered brown coat, the figure then started to come closer to him, the guard next to him was just about to head in and take care of things but was stopped,

**"Don't worry mate, this fella is looking for me, I'll handle this, you just do your job"** and with that the guard just watched as Bendy walked into the darkness where the person stood, he then walked closer with no care to what's going to happen next, hands in his pockets and skipping in his steps as if he was dancing, the figure then raised his gun ready to shoot,

"DIE YOU DAMN DIRTY DEMON!" the figure, which turned out to be a man shouted in anger, the word Demon was really a thing that most of his enemies called him, they think that it was a way of making him upset since he really doesn't call himself that, but in actuality it just boosts his ego, but just before the man could shoot, in one swift movement Bendy took off the glove on his right hand as he dodge the bullet and pierced his large black inky claws through the body of the man, the man started to cough out large amounts of blood staining Bendy's coat, he then raised the body higher to see the man's face and only to recognize him, Bendy let out a laugh, and dropped the nearly dead man on the ground,

**"Tch tch tch, brave of you to try and take your revenge pal"** He said as he looked at the aged man's dirty and poor facial features, as Bendy thought this was one of the palookas that he made a deal with,

**"you know you should've just payed the bucks you promised to me and your family wouldn't 'ev hit the barrel"** Bendy said as he shook off the blood on his right hand, he groaned the moment he found out that his favorite coat was stained, he felt deeply annoyed but anyway there is no need for him to kill this man instantly when he's slowly dying painfully, the man was still alive and twitching, with deep and heavy breaths filling the silent alleyway that they both were in, Bendy then bent down and rested his head on his hand,

**"Or rather you could've just get a normal job and work normally, and also gain money normally"** Bendy then looked up in the bright moon that shine down upon them, Bendy have dealt with many people like this many times before, they accept his deal and don't fulfill it the way he wanted them to, it annoyed him to no end, due to it being a waste of time and bread, he let out a sigh and stood up once more,

**"Then again earning dimes legally is a pain, well at least you'll soon be with your family again"** he said as he took out a cigarette, bit it's end and lit it up by using his lighter, the man laying on the cold ground slowly started to lose his breathing as Bendy walked away, the moment he stepped out of the alleyway the heavy breaths stopped, the toon looked back and let out a chuckle before heading back to the speakeasy, Bendy was sure and he was definitely in a good mood tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Helen stared down from her window as she watched the farmers work in their crops, keeping it pest free, and well watered, her morning went really bad as far as she can remember, Shawn woke up in a very bad case of nausea and Helen waking up with a painful headache, she eventually left too early in the morning without forgetting to leave a note for Shawn to read when he comes back, her mother was rather confused to why she suddenly came home early but just assumed that Helen felt homesick, and she really did feel homesick, her experiences that day was really unexpected to her, but then again it was her who caused those events to happen, the meeting with the Brothers, meeting Shawn again, and meeting that demon toon, she also realized that the area where the toon grabbed her, there was a huge hand mark left behind, she didn't realize to how strong the toon held her that night, it was scary to think of, it was strange to her that she didn't even panic, but to the very least the toon was scary in every way, but for once something new happened in her daily life.

She took her cup of tea and took a sip, as she saw 7 children started to gather in front of the porch steps of her house, and to what she can see the children seems to be excited as one of them doorbells, she assumed that they're going to show her something, a surprise, just like before they showed her a handmade mini theater, made out of cardboards, used paints, and used clothings, it was very amusing when they started to reenact Romeo and Juliet, kids were full of imagination after all, the ringing sound of the doorbell filled the quiet house, one of the maids rushed down, as she opened the door for the children, after for a few minutes the maid came up to Helen's room and notified they were looking for her after all.

She went down stairs wearing her everyday baby blue ruffled dress, her hair was down and tangled in a graceful manner, she then went out of the door and saw the children beamed up the moment Helen walked out,

"Miss Helen! Miss Helen!" They happily said at the same time,

"Hmmm? what are you children doing here?" She asked as they all suddenly started to drag her with them making her almost trip over her steps, one of the children, started to giggle making Helen wonder even more to what their planning this time,

"Ooh? What are you kids up to this time?" She said while being pulled by one of the boys by hand as they went past the wooden fence, through the crop fields, and reached the grassy plains of the land, the girls of the group then went ahead leaving Helen with some of the boys, one of them told her to close her eyes and so she did,

"Is this another one of your surprises?" Helen asked as she was being led by the boys to the place that they were going to surprise her to,

"Just you wait Miss Helen! You will love this one for sure!" One of the boys named Alex said while holding her hand, Helen just let out a laugh, finding it rather amazing to how such young hearts could have the amount of imagination more than an aged and experienced heart, even up to this point Helen has no idea how to continue her upcoming story, after for a bit of walking the boys then told her to stop, she heard some few excited whispers, some grass moving and getting stomped on, she then could hear the sounds of bells jingles as the afternoon breeze blew by,

"Ok Miss Helen, you can open your eyes now!" One of the girls said who was Grace, Helen opened her eyes only to see a small cabin in front of her and the children, the cabin looks good enough to fit a single person and abandoned, despite it looking abandoned due to its wood all weary, aged, and old, the paint job that the children and possibly adults was good enough to bring back the life this cabin once had, it's windows were obviously polished and cleaned though some few cracks were visible enough, the vines and moss that grew around were taken down and was used as a decoration, the plants nearby were starting to regrow and give back the green color the ground once had, if memory serves her right, this cabin was the oldest house in Greenfields, she remembered one of the old farmers said that this cabin was here ever since the war started, it was some sort of place to evacuate and hide from the enemy soldiers if they manage to step into Greenfields, this cabin was surely and somehow rich in history,

"Wow… all of you did this?" She asked in awe, the children then all nodded, they went up to Helen and pulled her once more to come inside,

"Wait till you see the inside!" The boy named Tommy said, they then opened the door and revealed the renewed exterior, it was truly a pleasure and a magical place to look, Helen felt like as if she came into a house of an elf or dwarf, the walls were repainted in a light mahogany brown, vines and overgrown plants were still sticking out but still somehow made the place even more gorgeous to look at, the floor was repaired and polished, there were two worn out sofas, and on the floor was an old light green carpet, and not far on the right was some sort of treasure chest with chalk drawings outside, and in the middle of the room was the mini theater that they made a year ago, on the ceiling was a small chandelier that clearly doesn't work.

Helen was awed beyond thought as the children all took their place to seat and letting Helen take hers in the center, Helen then looked at them with a wide and proud smile as she let out a laugh,

"Wow, Just wow…" Helen said not being able to find the words to find to express her feeling, she felt like she became a child again, remembering how she used to have a special secret place where she and her friends can enlarge their wild imaginations, it was truly nostalgic,

"We got some help from Mr. Lucas and one of Madam Dorothy's workers!" Said the eldest of the bunch named Harold, among the other children he was the leader and big brother figure towards them, Helen then looked at him with a surprised look, the man named Lucas was always a busy man, he was a painter after all, he paints portrait, landscape, and illustrations, he was truly a talented and successful man, she admired him for that,

"Really they helped? Wow.. no wonder the paint job is well done" she said, a thought then passed through her mind thinking to how much time and effort they out into this just for her and what reason they did this for her, if it's truly for her that is,

"How long have you children been doing this, and why did you do this?" Helen asked as the youngsters looked at Harold who placed his hands to his chin and thought for a bit, he looked up and searched for his memory until he uncertainly looked at Helen with his found answer,

"Uuh… 2 months? Or 3? I'm not quite sure, guys when was the last time grandma Helga told us about miss Helen's birthday?" he said as the children also looked up and think on how many days passed since they started, they then all shook their heads not being able to remember, Helen was surprised that this whole cabin was perhaps their birthday gift to her she was touched really touched that they worked like adults just for her gift,

"Well this is our early birthday gift to you miss Helen, we couldn't think of what gift to give you, until Mr. Lucas told us about this cabin!" Sophia the second eldest from Harold said while petting George who was the smallest and the youngest, Helen felt a so happy inside, this was truly the best birthday gift she could ever receive,

"You children are really full of surprises! I love it! Everything that is in this cabin! Is beyond my imagination!" Helen said with happiness as the children all smiled and all hugged her at the same time, her relationship with them was similar to that of a mother's love for her kids, she gives them time, love, and comfort whenever they needed it, she would do anything to keep them safe and happy, Helen then broke the hug as the children then gathered to sit on her lap while the others sat beside her,

"You know, you children remind me of the 7 Dwarfs that helped princess Snow White" Helen said as she pinched George's nose who laughed once she did, the thought of them being the 7 dwarfs made them beam up, as they all started to pick their own roles, it was rather cute,

"Then.. Helen can be Snow White!" Rose the third eldest said, they then all agreed as Helen just let out a chuckle and agreed with them too, she can't bother to disagree with this adorable kids,

"But then who's the Prince?" Wondered Alex as he places his hands on his chin and then suddenly got the idea, and believe it or not it was Lucas, they all then happily agreed as they all, started to create an obnoxious scene where Lucas kisses her on her crystal death bed, they noticed the sudden silence of Helen, as looked at her only to find her flustered out about the idea, they all started to make teasing sounds, making Helen more flustered than ever, this eventually made her remember the time that the maids even teased her when they found out that she fancies Lucas, I mean who wouldn't, he was smart, kind, clean, broad, handsome, and very talented, though he was 29 years of age,

"Alright, that's enough!" She said in between laughs as they started to chant, "Helen likes Lucas!" she then started to chase them making them scattered all around the room trying to run away from the flustered Helen, they then played tag all afternoon until the sunset over the horizon.

Helen got back to her home while saying goodbye to the children, she then head towards the kitchen only to find her mother and one of the maids preparing dinner, her mother then took notice of her and gave her a soft smile,

"So? How was the surprise?" Helga asked as she took her seat on one of the chairs, and Helen took her's as well, she then told her all about the cabin and the children's teasing, Helga kept laughing as she told her that,

"Oh hoho, those children sure are lively" Helga laughed while trying to regain her breathing, the two then started to talk about Helen's meeting from yesterday while having their dinner, Helen then remembered about the decision making, she wondered if her mother could even handle the idea after what happened to her years ago, but even if her mother disagrees she still had no choice to say "No", then why bothering to give her a choice, that Cuphead was really a blunt man with no hesitations, she then decide to come clean, well a little bit clean.

Eventually she half lied to what the deal was about, she told her mother that she had to go up against the law in order to get the information she needed the evidence person she was against, a dangerous criminal who can cause "big problems" in a fast rate, and she told her mother that she doesn't know what to do, she told her that she was scared of breaking the law and getting into illegal activities, but at the same time she wants to help the people in need, her mother completely understood her and told her instead to do what seems right to her, what seems to be the right choice that can create a good result, she also told her that her father joined the army without hesitation due to him being sure that doing that was the right choice for him and for the people he loved and who weren't involved.

This stuck with Helen until it reached midnight, her hands was on the desk with a blank paper, prepared and ready to be used, she stared at the paper as her mind flooded with thoughts and doubts, she combed her messy hair and felt her eyes become heavy, she looked at the time and let out an exhausted sigh, she really wants to say "no", but at the same time she wants to say "yes", she wants to help people she really do, but sometimes she just want to take care of the people close to her more than the others, she then decide to leave it for tomorrow once again, she hoped that she'll finally make her decision before the weekends.

The sound of footsteps filled the large, dim ,and empty halls of the mansion indicating that someone was approaching, but he already knew who it was, he played with the switchblade at hand, flipping it around with his fingers, after a few minutes, a knock was heard from his door, and a voice asking for permission,

**"Come in"** said Bendy as he threw the blade against the door frame where his Butler, David stood, David then took the blade from the door frame and gave it back to Bendy who was sitting on his chair while facing the large window, he stared at the glowing city from below, like little glow worms, he took the blade and motioned for David to take his sit on the vacant chair,

"You called me my Lord?" He asked politely, Bendy rested his head on the balls of his palm and let out a sigh, knowing that this week is gonna be a busy week for him and his men,

**"Yup, called you here to update me with the preparations of the gathering coming this Saturday"** he stated while going back to flipping the blade around feeling rather bored at that moment, David nodded and started to do what Bendy told him to do,

"Everything is going well so far my Lord, no complications so far, and the designer you've paid is doing a splendid job renovating and decorating the Blue Plum wearhouse, we've also successfully sent invitations to the listed people" David reported, Bendy simply nodded his head, quite glad that nothing is going down hill like before, it's wasn't a pretty experience for the people that was involved with the decorations, they faced a side that Bendy doesn't want to release all the time, but they didn't do their job right and they deserved it,

**"Good, good, tell them that by the end of the week they'll be receiving their rewards"** Bendy said as David then just nodded in reply, Bendy just sat there, as he closed the blade and place it down on the desk next to him, things were going to plan, and sooner or later he'll be able to have stronger connections for his business to expand, and maybe surpass King Dice who was nothing but a nuisance to him and his men, the square headed bastard owns a huge and expensive Gambling Pub in all of Manhattan, and boy was Bendy surely angered when King Dice invited him and humiliated him in front of thousands of Big Guys from all around the world, through a game of poker, he won't forgive him to what he'd done, and he'll make sure to do the same thing to him, but worse, after all they made a deal, if Bendy manage to rule the dark world of New York City then King Dice will step down from his throne and give it to Bendy, but if Bendy fails then he'll put his head in a Can, but of course he won't let that happen, not when he's still powerful enough.

His anger caused the vase of lilies nearby to withered and die from the amount of heavy toxic that left his body, he looked at it and suddenly a certain face filled his mind, oh how could he forget.

**"Say David, is there any flower shop nearby?"** He asked with a pleased tone as he held the dead lilies gently, he caressed it's rough and dry petals as it slowly came alive again but this time it lost its colors, it turned into an inky black, David now standing up nodded

"Yes my Lord there is one that sells rare and well grown flowers, that's where the designers take the flowers for the gathering" David said, Bendy then hummed in content as he stood up, opened the drawer, took out a paper and a fountain pen and started to write his signature, which was a simplified vector drawing of his head, it looked like a black crescent moon if you turn the paper around but he really don't care if it confuses the person, he then gave the paper to David who took it carefully and looked back at Bendy who was wagging his tail while looking at his reflection in the mirror,

"My Lord is this for that lady you talked about this morning?" David asked and Bendy just nodded,

**"Send her a bouquet of lilies with that note tomorrow morning, and make sure to make the ribbons red"** and with that David nodded and took his leave to take a phone call to the flower shop, he manage to still have their phone number after a little trouble with the mailing of the flowers to the warehouse.

Bendy stood there taking in his features, he could clearly see why she was so scared of him, this made him realize that she wasn't like the blonde he slept with or the other gals he slept with, they easily fell for him, though some were hesitant but they were just killing his expectations for them, but this certain dame was none like the other, he felt his chest make a loud beat, making him place his hand over his chest and smiled when he realized, he was in love all over again, it was love at first sight!

The feeling he got when he met her that night! The amount of butterflies that grew inside his ever so empty stomach just made him explode with joy as the image of the woman just stayed in his mind, her scared expressions turning into annoyance, he could not stop thinking about her, her and her pale white Gams, it was so unlike him to be this desperate for a bearcat, he then looked at the window and wondered, if she'll even think or feel the same way he feels, it won't even matter.

He then stood up and head downstairs to have a midnight drink, he sat in his large sofa, took the bottle of wine on the table and a glass, he wondered if she even is single, well she did call that boisterous man her friend, and there was no Manacle, so it's most likely she's single and maybe ready to mingle, he then took a sip of his wine and looked at the direction of David who was just finished making a call, he then went up to Bendy and gave him a letter with a familiar stamp design on front,

"I forgot to give this to you my Lord" he said, Bendy took it and smiled knowing who was it from, he then opened it and read the letter with full attention to every word that was written,

**"Seems like Mr. Lawrence has successfully killed that monkey bastard"** Bendy said as he toss the letter aside and finished his wine, David then refilled it without being asked to, former songwriter Sammy Lawrence was his favorite personal Hitman, guy does his job perfectly and doesn't complain if the job would be difficult or not, and the most unexpected part is that he doesn't ask for money as a reward but Bendy's approval is all he wants, the man was really annoying sometimes trying to take his attention, but he was pretty convenient to use when he want to secretly get rid of a pest.

He looked into the red velvet wine and smiled as his reflection showed his tired features, maybe tomorrow after dealing with the preparations, and be free from his ever so problematic men, he'll try to visit Greenfields, he never seen the place after all, maybe, just maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days has passed since and the third day came by way to quick than what the brunette expected or was it just cause she ponder in her mind way too much to even notice it was nearly afternoon, she sat by the window looking down at the busy farmers than the usual, her mind still too occupied to even move from where she was, it's been far too long the last time she ever thought hard of a decision, she was sure that if she did the Brothers' request she would get the reward she wanted, but she doesn't know what she wants, she's pretty happy with where she is right now, her life is peaceful and she always wanted this, but it was too peaceful,

"Ugh, why are you thinking about that? You should be happy that nothing bad has happened to your peaceful life" she frustratingly told herself as she rubbed her eyes before resting her head on top of the still clean and blank paper, she sighed, not really knowing what to do anymore,

A knock by her door made her snap out of her thoughts as she straightened herself before giving permission to the visitor, only for it to be her friend and owner of the farm,

"Miss Audrey, you came by" Helen stated as she stood up to give her friend a hug, it was strange for her to see a really busy woman to have the time and visit her home, and Audrey was mostly the kind of woman to do things for a reason and purpose, which meant she had an important reason to be here,

"You seem shock to see me, well I can't blame you" Audrey says as she sat down on her bed and immediately saw the eyebags under eyes, her messy and curly hair flying in different directions, and the fact that she's still in her lingering, the Noriette then let out a chuckle 

"You haven't taken a few winks haven't you?" Audrey asked as Helen just let out a laugh before sighing, tired out of her mind, she then sat to where she once was and nodded,

"Yes, I just had a lot of things to- well, take care of I guess" Helen then looked back at the blank paper and scratched her cheek before facing Audrey whom seemed troubled, but before she could ask the Noriette beat her to it,

"I want to tell you something before telling this to your mother" she started, the air of the room turning heavy really quickly as Helen prepared herself, she then asked what was that,

"Someone is trying to buy the whole place of Greenfield, and be turned into an amusement park" the moment Audrey spoke out Helen could feel her heart dropping by the news

"The whole Greenfield? Aren't there any vacant properties or lands that they can use? Plus this land is too isolated from the city, how in the world do they plan to turn this into an amusement park?" As Helen exclaimed her questions Audrey could only shake her head, 

"According to the client, the park is going to be a huge one, and none of the vacant properties are suitable for what they've planned for the park" Audrey continues, as Helen combed her hair back in frustration and worry, the Noriette just made a sigh

"They can't just buy this place as if it is for sale, there are toons and people here that sees this place as the only home they can go to, a place to work for a living, place full of memories and history" Helen banters as Audrey massaged her temples

"Told him that but he still persisted, but the Butter said that he can offer a job for them to help build and run the park, but the people here aren't very good with the social life the city has, and like you said this place holds a lot of things dear to them, but that still didn't change his mind" Audrey explained as looked back to the messy Bim, as she sat back upright,

"Isn't there any way to counter this problem?" Helen begged as Audrey hesitantly nodded

"There is but, it ain't gonna be so dandy to hear" 

"He wants us to give the amount of dough to be used for building the whole park, which is about a million Yard" Audrey finished, as Helen looked at her in disbelief,100,000,000 dollars, it was far more than what the farm usually earn from harvesting and selling the goods, 

"How long before he will take the money?" Helen questions 

"About a year, and the earlier the better according to the big Mac, this is why I decided to tell you this in order to prepare yourself in case things goes south, the fellas here are now picking up their workload just to reach that huge amount of dough in time" the Noriette observed the working farmers outside of the window

"This is too much, we can't make that much money for just a year….unless….we get some help" and idea quickly flashes through her mind, the Brothers promised a reward to be given to her if she just simply accept the job, and that said reward will be anything she asks for, they'll give it to her with no repercussions, she looked up at Audrey who gave her a questioning look,

"I know some fellas that can help us, but just promise me that you'll never tell Mom about this, I don't want her to become more sick cause of me" Audrey looked at Helen for a bit before nodding along.

"You have my word Helen, if it's the only to help the farm" Helen sighed in relief as she started to explain her whole situation, they talked and planned things out until the sun was starting to set,

"Well that settles that, it's getting late and we've mostly spent time lollygagging, well it ain't really lollygagging if it involves the well being of the folks living here" the Noriette then stood up from her seat along with Helen who decided to escort her to the door after having been sitting down for hours,

"Just remember if you need any help I'm here, you can't carry the burden on your own like what happened years ago" Audrey said as she brought Helen into a hug who also returned the affection, what happened years ago, she left behind everyone and everything to join the secret service of the government and in exchange led her to gain unremovable stains of the sins she made, and having to do it again was something she never wanted to dream of but if it involves the people she care for and the lives of the innocent, then she'll do it, she finally decided that she'll do it, no matter the cause

"Thank you Audrey, I know I can count on you" and with that the Noriette rode on one of the carriages and went off into the distance, Helen then scratched the back of her head only to then realize her crazy hairdo and the fact she was standing one coat away from revealing her in her lingering,

"Sigh, my senses surely have dulled up" saying that to herself as she went in the home, a maid then came up to her with what seems to be a beautiful bouquet of Lilies with a red ribbon perfectly tied with it, 

"Madame Helen, this was left by the living room's balcony, with a note that says it's for you" The maid then gave the bouquet and the note that came along with it, she smelled the flowers only to find out that this was well grown and kept in a healthy environment, she wondered who and how did the person or toon left these here without being detected by the bulldogs that guards the farm, 

"Did you see anyone pass by the house or at least looked suspicious" the maid shook her head in reply

"When I passed by the balcony the flowers weren't there before I came back" Helen then nodded at her to take her leave not before thanking her, whoever placed these flowers out there must've been a real roadrunner to not even been seen by anyone or anything, she then decided to take a look at the note and saw what it seems to be a drawing of what seems to be a crescent moon but it was placed sideways, and under it was her name written in perfect cursive and a noticeable tiny heart drawn at the end, 

"Oh? A gift? My how sweet it's even your favorite flower and color" The voice of her mother made her jump in shock as she rolled her wheelchair towards Helen who was still looking really messy,

"You're back, what did the Herbalist say about your condition?" Helen asked as she took an empty blue vase, filled it with water and placed the Lilies inside, Helga simply let out a hum, 

"He did not say much, but he said there were improvements to my health, Which means the medicine he gave me last time was useful, although it strangely tasted like I was drinking ink coming from a pen" the elder retorted while making a face of disgust as Helen laughed and carried the vase on one hand and on the other she pushed her mother's chair to her room,

"It was even black as an ink, I was rather suspicious of it, but if it really helps you then I won't see a problem with it" The brunnet then tucked her mother in as she gave out a tired sigh, her eyes then went to the flowers that Helen received from an anonymous admirer,

"Ever wonder who might've given it to you?" Asked her mother, Helen then lifted her head and faced towards the vase of Lillies, honestly she don't really know who might be her secret admirer, she never really told anyone about her favorite things, exempt the kids, unless they told it to someone else in the farm, but the flowers looked expensive for anyone in this farm to even afford, Helga then suddenly let out a laugh looking at how serious her daughter was taking this simple form of affection

"Don't think too much about it dear, be happy that someone out there likes you despite your age, and what makes it more exciting is when the admirer finally reveals themselves, that's when you should start to take things seriously" her mother said as she let out a drowsy yawn 

"I'll take a short nap dear, I'll take my dinner later, you're lucky that someone sees you as a fine Tomato, I'll be expecting some grandchildren" Helga teased her daughter as Helen turned bright red 

"Mom!" Helen shot up as her mother giggled under the blankets, the brunette let out a few grumbles before taking the vase and leaving her mother's room clearly annoyed by her mom's teasing

"Night Mom!" She greeted with a tone in which her mother just let out a snort in reply.

After taking her dinner, she headed back into her room and placed the flowers on top of her desk, she then stared at the blank paper and took a deep breath before starting to write a letter to the Brothers, it's now or never.

She wrote down, everything that they needed to know, her motives and reasons to why she accepted the offer, and the reward in exchange, she then ended the letter with the location and time they will be meeting which was the coffee shop that her, Mugman, and Cuphead discuss their business, she then skimmed over the letter once more before getting an envelope to put the letter in, she then took out the card that Mugman gave her and wrote down the address, 

"You're not the only one living in this world, there are people out there who are worth saving" she gave herself a reason and motivation, as she politely knocked on a large birdhouse just outside of her window hanging on a tree, that inside was an owl, not just any owl a messenger owl, it wore a mailman's uniform and hat, his eyes then landed on to the letter that Helen held

"Sorry to bother you Gent, but this is rather important, and I want you to send it directly to the written address" Helen then gave the owl the letter who only let out a sigh and pressed it up against his beak,

"better double up the snacks once I come back" Gent says before taking off into the night sky, she then sat back to her chair as she took off her coat feeling too hot for a cold night, probably from the amount of concentration she had while writing the letter, well at least she finally decided on what she was going to do, whatever may happen to her next she shall worry in that moment, for now she should lay off her ever so tired mind, but first her hair, 

Taking her brush, she started to comb her hair, her smooth and ashy brown locks slowly started to get straightened, her eyes then landed on the note that came with the flowers, she honestly don't really who could it be, the person she only ever told what her favorite flower was, that toon from the speakeasy

*Thud*

A sudden noise came from outside her window, making her jump from her seat, she hesitantly peered out through the frames, she examined the dark and empty cornfields, no one was there, despite not seeing a single soul in sight, she still felt like something was watching her,

*ksshshs*

*Kshhhaa*

*KSSHAA*

loud sounds of the leaves moves pushed with force as the sound nears the frightened dame by the window, out of fear she quickly closed the window and curtains, her eyes never left the curtains as her back was pressed against the dresser, her hand reaching into one of the drawers that held a dagger, cold seeping into her skin,

"W-What was that?" She asked herself but before she could even search her mind for an answer, a knock came from her door making her yelp,

"Madame Helen is everything ok?" The maid asked with worry, Helen quickly fixed her posture and wore her coat again, she closed the drawer and answered the door, reassuring the maid, she glanced back at the window before, deciding that it was just her imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

**"How could you do this to me?"** The toon said as he throw a strong and hard punch right across the face of the traitor within the gang of the demon's business, groan and grunts continues to fill the dungeon that they were in, made out of completely wood and nails, chains hung from the sides for the unlucky ones to get locked up and be judged by the devil himself, who swung his knee hitting the head of the traitor hard as blood started to pour out of his injured skull,

 **"I thought we had something special! Bohoho!"** The demon cried in a way that a betrayed Frau only then learned that her husband cheated on her, the pummelled man then fell over hitting the ground hard, as Bendy let out a tired sigh before clicking his tongue the gloves he wore were stained and covered by crimson blood, he grits his teeth against each other, in pure anger

 **"Because you"** he threw a kick towards the abdomen of the man **" because of you! All the Doughs I could've earned!"** He kicked the man's chin knocking him back **"all the Beers, Hooches, Scotches, the Wines, that I work so goddamn hard to ship here in this goddamn town are all fucking gone!"** He then did a final blow to the face, the kick was so hard that the man's neck made a 360 twist, snapping his neck killing him instantly, the body then fell limp as Bendy continue to keep hitting him out of anger,

 **"Huh?! Ya hittin' the hay already fucker?! Hope ya burn in hell!!"** The toon drew back his head, tired and worn out of his mind, and just as he said, everything that he and his men worked hard for the shipment to be a success was completely thrown away in the gutters, this angered him so much, this traitor without a doubt was working for someone under King Dice, to stop him from spreading his business in the other and smaller corners of New York, and that fact that they knew about the whole Shindigs that was about to take place, there must've been more than one traitor in his gang.

"Excuse me my Lord" his Butler David called for him by the door as Bendy shuffled towards it, crouched to reach the height of the rectangular peep hole, 

**"Huh?"** The demon said with a tired voice 

"Mr. Lawrence has arrived from his mission, he's waiting for you by the lounge" David replied as he stepped aside for Bendy to leave the room, the smell of copper filled the air as Bendy took off his red gloves and gave it to David who in return have him a pair of new ones, 

**"Feed him to the dogs and burn both the gloves and the bones once they're done eating him"** he ordered the butler who immediately went to work, 

The two mahogany doors swung open as a tired and annoyed Demon marched in taking off his tux and grab a bottle of whiskey and downing it all in one gulp directly from the glass, he then slammed it down on to the table leaving a crack behind, a man clad in a black polo shirt and wore yellow slacks with matching harness, his skin was dark and an inky black, his face covered by a mask to closely resemble Bendy's facial features, 

"You seem rather parched my Lord" Sammy started as he sat on one of the couches 

**"Ya don't say Sammy ol boy, ya don't say"** he then gritted his teeth just by thinking about the failed shipment, he then sat upright not before letting out a loud and exasperated sigh, 

**"We have some rodents running around our turf Sam, and I want ya to find out who they are and Bop 'em till they run out, and find out their motives, since the last guy didn't say nothin' even he was about to get Bumped off"** he said with a tone that clearly meant serious business, 

"Understood my Lord, I will do everything to to keep your kingdom safe" Sammy said with such loyalty, Bendy seriously can take the cheesy formal words that his Hitman use, it annoys him but if it meant for him to easily get things done then he has no choice but to withstand it, but he's rather grateful that Sammy was some loyal dog 

**"Atta boy, man that fucker really made me all passed out, imma head out to get some air tonight and possibly hook up with some Shebas"** he blatantly stated as he stood up, planning to head into a speakeasy and get some Cash from some pretty little Flappers to ease off the boiling fire inside him, as he wore his back his tux, his eyes then suddenly landed on a very familiar black book, as a smile graced his face, he picked up the book, "Through the Eyes of A Raven" By Helen Stine" he mumbled the title as he opened the book to where he last read the 5th time, and with just a simple glance to her artwork within the novel, he suddenly changed his mind,

 **"Ya know what imma just stay in for to night, the Sheba can wait for another day"** he said as he tucked the book safely under his arm, and paused to remember the little gift he sent to the Tomato.

 **"Speaking of Shebas, You gave the flowers? God damn delivery ain't got no shit, calling on to the Copper the moment some fucker saw my symbol"** he said with bitterness in his voice, not being able to send the flowers the night before really tipped him off, to the point of him planning to send a chopper squad to Bump Off the mailman that was supposed to send it to Greenfield, 

"Yes I successfully did, and managed to take a photo of the Broad" Sammy with a sly smirk behind his mask, as he placed down 3 photos of what seems to be the brunette behind a window, the first picture had her combing her hair, the second she was looking out into the distance showing of her arms and bust to the camera, and indicating that she was in her lingerie, and the last one was a close up shot to her fear filled face, the demon then stopped on his tracks, as he leaned in, to take a closer look at the pictures,

A laugh escaped his teeth as took in the features of the brunette, a fine and pretty babe, still looking fine despite her age, even if it's just a black and white photo he could feel her smooth skin under his black claws, just how he grabbed her that night at the speakeasy, her skin was so soft and frail, that the moment he gripped it a bruise was left behind on her skin, he suddenly felt the urge to feel her again, to see her face of fear, but he can't rush things just yet, he doesn't want his prey to escape his grasps, he has to be patient, earn her trust and possibly love, and he'll be a jolly man with the lady he fell in love, he then took all of the three pictures and store them in his pocket, but a picture will do just fine

 **"Never expected you to go that far Sammy boy, but these are the bee's knees!"** The demon compliments as the Hitman smiled with pride behind the mask, though the demon liked the pics, he was bummed out that HE wasn't the first one to see her in that kind of get up, instead it was his Hitman, the demon then stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder

 **"But I'm quite disappointed"** Bendy said as his voice suddenly dropped, seriousness, and disappointment filled his rough and husky voice, as he squeezed Sammy's shoulders tight to the point that Sammy was groaning in pain but stood still 

**"Kinda wanted to be the first one to see her like that, but ya beat me to it, next time ask permission before you go doing things to her that I might not like, Kay?"** He gave the shoulder that was nearly crushed a reassuring pat, Sammy nodded along in agreement, the demon then heads back to where he last sat down, Sammy was completely caught off guard by how his Lord acted, he'd usually appreciate the pictures that Sammy take of the women that catches his interest, it made the Hitman wonder what about the lady that made his Lord act so different lately, he even noticed that the book that Bendy holds, he reads it as if it were a holy book, he always sees him read it, and actually it was the only thing that he reads, as if there was a secret message, Sammy was growing concerned

 **"I ain't gonna give you a job today, it's your free time pal, make use of it, since you're gonna be helping along with the preparations of the Windings and the "Binding Ritual""** the demon said as he watched the Hitman bowed and leave the lounge not before glancing back at the demon before finally leaving, who ever that woman is he should not let her "corrupt" his Lord, 

**"Someday, I'll be able to see you like that for myself Toots"** he then took out the photo looked at it and place the photo against his lips, this was unlike him to be so dizzy with a dame that he barely knew, well through her book he could see her, her true self, the inks of the pages that tells the story shows the kind of person she once was, a simple Chippy, a Cancelled Stamp, who wants nothing but a happy life with her family, but hardships would hinder her from reaching her happiness,

 **"Will ya smile if I hold the world for ya Toots?"** He asked the picture in which of course he gets no response.

_(Timeskip 2 days)_

The Friday sun shine down onto the streets of New York, busy as the usual, going on with their daily activities, business, and life, their miserable and boring life, the demon thought as he poured himself a glass of whiskey from under the backseat, taking one swing to finish it all, bored out of his mind he decided to read the book once more, skimming through the pages, taking in the beautiful artworks that comes with the book, memorizing the story and words of the characters,

"My Lord we have arrived" David said as he pulled up by an empty alleyway, the demon let out a sigh as he put away the book, the door was then opened for him as he stepped out and put on his signature black phedora to hide the famous horns he holds, they then walked down the alley, passing by a couple of thugs and noisy flappers, to then reach a black door, Bendy gave it a few strong knocks while David stood by, to guard their surroundings,

The window opens and two pairs of eyes that obviously belongs to a toon, he eyes Bendy for a bit,

"Password" the guard asked as Bendy just simply chuckled before taking off his hat, revealing his horns, 

**"Ya seriously asking your boss what the password is?"** He asked with a cocky tone as the window suddenly closed, after a few moments of clinks behind the door, it opened

"S-sorry Boss, nobody told me ya drop by one of Piper's Speakeasys" the bull guard said as he stepped aside for the demon to step in, the moment he did the bartender took notice of him and quickly went to a man who looked at Bendy and stood up from his seat, the place was a regular speakeasy that was owned by one of his goons, the lights were bright as the people party even in broad daylight, but who would care if it was day or night? They were enjoying themselves to the fullest, 

**"Bertrum! Nice place ya pick for a meeting"**

Bendy said as he shook hands with the aspiring designer who nodded,

"I knew a boring coffee shop wouldn't do when were talking business" he said with a gruff voice as he took out a cigar and offered Bendy one, who surprisingly declined,

 **"Not feelin' it today pal, had to bring one of 'em Pigeon Stools to the Big One last night, can't say I'd be in the mood for a cigar, but I wouldn't mind taking some good 'ol Giggle Juice"** he said as he motioned for the bartender for a drink, 

**"Anyway, how's the Park going?"** He asked Bertrum looked at Bendy for a bit as he dragged in the cigar and let out a huff

"Gotta say boss, pretty smart idea of using an Amusement Park to hide all our goodies and to be a secret Dough maker, is one hell of a plan, no one will suspect a thing and business will spread like wildfire!" Bertrum compliments as Bendy just chuckled

 **"Ya gotta thank a certain Sheba for giving me that idea"** Bendy said as he took a sip from his scotch, 

"And by Sheba, ya mean Miss Alice?" The man asked as he took another drag from his cigar

Bendy stopped for a bit before bursting out in laughter, Bertrum looked at him confused,

 **"As if that Dumb Dora has some brain to even think of a plan, chick only knows how to put makeup on her ugly face"** Bendy said as he drank up all the giggle juice, as he rests his arm on the bar stool, as he sent a smirk to one of the ogling Flappers on the other side of the room, Alice Angel or her Alias "The Masked Angel", a toon that looked human to even be considered as one, an attention seeker, and a Vamp, she is an eye candy to every man's eye, well that's cause they look at her beautiful side, and they never really consider looking what horror she hides under her mask, rules her own groups and speakeasies, dumps and business, she and Bendy are known as "New York's Baddest Couple", even though they really aren't, they only see each other as business partners who may or may not have the plan to betray one another, she can create quite the punch if you loosen one of her screws, 

"And How, last time I talked to her she mostly talkin' about her looks, Chick's totally wasted" Bertrum agreed as Bendy then refilled his glass

 **"So the Park? Found a land for it to shank in?"** The demon asked as Bertrum nodded but with an obvious face of annoyance, indicating that there is but there are some obstacles in the way,

"Yup found one, place is huge, perfect for the Park, but the Chippy owner ain't budging to hand over the land no matter the price I offer" He said with annoyance as Bendy placed his chin onto his palm in interest with the problem that Bertrum has,

 **"Is that so? And her reason is?"** Bertrum placed down his glass after taking a sip,

"It's a trashy farm, that some Ragamuffins go to for a job and find a livin', home to a lot of toons and people, memories, special place, blah blah, just a bunch Bushwa" Bertrum said clearly not liking the fact that some people are just too much of a goody-two-shoes to be swayed by money

"So I gave her an offer, by the end of the year, she'll give me a million Yards worth of dough, if she managed to give it to me I'm gonna have to look for another land for the Park, and if she can't give it by then, imma have to use force, bump off every single Ragamuffin livin' there" he continues as the demon let out a "hum" in agreement to what the man had decided

 **"That seems like a good deal Bert, what's the name of that farm again?"** He asked just so he can check out the place for himself and possibly even having the land without waiting for a year, the man then blew out some smoke as he waved at an acquaintance

"Greenfields, one of the oldest farms in New York, reason why it's still running cause of the amount of support it gets from the Smith family's daughter named, what was it…eh forgot the name" Betrum answered, suddenly remembered the land's backgrounds, but it was still a trashy farm, barely even earning any huge amount of dough unlike any other farms,

"Thought that family was popped off from the livin' , after all their family members got the Big One during the war-" the moment Betrum looked at Bendy he noticed a strange expression etching on to his even so present smile, it made the man uncomfortable,

 **"That Chippy you spoked business with, was her name by chance Helen Stine?"** Bendy asked with eager but morbid curiosity, Betrum stared at the demon for a bit, not really knowing why the sudden curiosity of the woman he spoke to, and who this "Helen Stine'' was, whoever she was she must've something with the demon

"N-no it was Audrey... Audrey Jones, she's the owner of the farm" Bendy then clicked his tongue, as he leaned back from his seat, Greenfields was surely the place that Helen lived in, it even says so in the book, but it never did say she owned it, it maybe just to cover up the real location she lives in, or there are more than one Greenfields in this town, after all a tiny portion of this town is covered in green,

Before he could continue his train of thoughts the guard from before rushed in with a panicked look on his face,

"THE COPPERS ARE HERE!" the moment he warned everyone, the whole place turned into utter chaos, people started to rush out of the speakeasy using the emergency exit, while some prepare themselves to protect the speakeasy, Bendy let out a sigh as he got to his feet and tapped Betrum who was trying to phone his driver doing god knows what,

 **"Better inform me when are ya gonna visit that farm Kay? Well if you make it out alive at least!"** Bendy said with a laugh as he suddenly turned into a blob of ink and started to slip past the stampede of panicked toons and people, ignoring the calls of Betrum to help him get out of the invaded speakeasy, 

**"Heh that was easy"** Bendy said as he transformed back into his original form, only to then hear multiple clicks of guns being prepared to fire, he then turned to them in a relaxed manner, 

"This is the NYPD!" The first police stated as he raced his gun directly at Bendy who just stood there with a smile

"Bendy you're under arrest for staining the city and this peaceful town with your crimes!" The police shouted as Bendy let out a laugh making the others tighten their grip on their guns

 **"Pretty big words for a two-faced Copper like ya, but ya know you're pointin' your gun to a lad who is known for his Clean Sneak"** he said as he tilted his head to the side, motioning them to look, but of course they won't trust the devil, who just shrugged his shoulders, as he took a step back, a fast moving car suddenly crashed against the police and their boilers, without a scratch left behind on the black vehicle, Bendy then opened the door and pat David who was behind the wheel,

 **"Let's skedaddle David Davito"** as right on que the vehicle sped off into the busy roads, but it wasn't long before other police cars to appear from hiding, David adjusted the mirror to look at how many cars were there, which was 5 in total, 

**"Imma drop off, don't wanna sit here and snap my neck for bobbin' around"** Bendy said as he opened the cap of the car ready to jump out,

 **"Ya got this Bruno! Show them how much of a Hoofer ya are!"** Bendy cheered his Butler on who was getting into the zone

"Will do my Lord, I'll meet you at the Town's Hall" and with that Bendy peaked out the cap and stood on top of the car, he then grabbed a passing street light, and hung there for a bit before jumping down and transformed into a black haired man and quickly walked into the forming crowd who seemed to be too occupied with the car chase that was unfolding in front of them, a couple of cops came by to see where he landed only to go and find in other places,

**"Hehe what a bunch of palookas"** he mocked as he strutted down the alley until he reached the Town's Hall.

It was already noon, and he was still waiting by the waiting area, tapping his fingers along to the music that played in the radio, he would be reading the book but it was a shame when he found out that he left it back at the speakeasy, it probably fell off his coat when he transformed.

Time passed as he let out a sigh, bored out of his mind, he would flirt with some few Lookers, but they won't bring him too much excitement to kill his boredom, he wonders if this butler left him in the gutter but he doubts that, David knows very well how dangerous he could be when he's angered,

"Excuse me but did someone by the name of Allison pass by here?" A voice, so wonderful to his ears made him snap out of his mind, his heart beating rapidly as he looked for the source of that voice only to see her, the woman he gravely wanted to see after a few days of their first meeting, standing there taking with the guard, her curly hair down, dressed in a cute plain baby blue dress with a matching hat and bag,

 **"Oh?..."** He wordlessly said, his heart banging brutally against his ribs as he placed his hand over it, butterflies started to hatch from their cocoon and started to fly around his stomach, the black, dirty blood flow up to this cheeks starting to pop, the feelings of love is deadly

She looked around to find a place to sit until she spotted the place he sat by,

**"Oh…. this is my lucky day"**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and A Comment would be swell ❤️


End file.
